Savage Cannibals of the Great Worm Cult
Little is known of the Great Worm Children. They appear to be a nasty band of savage, cannibalistic mutations of humans, able to understand speech and use blow darts. They only appear in the novel, and they mainly reside at Park Pobedy. They also appear to travel around D6 and Metro 2, as Melnik and Tretyak encounter them at the D6 entrance at Mayakovskaya, where Tretyak is killed by a poisoned dart. Overview The irradiated mutants who live as the Great Worm Children learn under the guidance of elderly priests. There also appears to be a second class of people, hypnotists, who try to convert people they encounter over to the way of the Great Worm. While the hypnotist encountered had great effect on Melnik and the Stalkers, Oleg, Antons' son, whom Artyom was attempting to rescue, was apparently resistant to hypnotism, as commented on by the priest. The mutants capture children from nearby stations to teach them about the Great Worm and to convert them into followers of the Great Worm, in similar fashion to some modern cults. There also appears to be a large number of captured children living there. The Great Worm The Great Worm is the god figure to the Great Worm Children, with the belief that he created the world (Understood as only the metro system) by eating tunnels for man to inhabit. The Great Worm created man in his stomach, and descended to the center of earth, to return millenia later. The Great Worm Children, despite cannibalizing 'People of Machines' ''or 'Enemies' ''(Everyone else, with the exception of children), are strictly against the cannibalism of each other. They are also strictly against technology and machinery, probably a result of the priest's own feelings, and are fearful of travelling into D6 on certain days of the week, so as not to encroach on the Great Worm's privacy. These warnings may infact coincide with the activity of the Biomass at the Kremlin, though this is never fully explored. The priest also commits suicide, rather than travel to the Kremlin. Trivia *The Great Worm Children are not encountered in the game. *The Child (Level) has a similarity to the chapter of the book (The Children of the Worm) where this tribe is referred, in the book it happens in Kievskaya when a child named Oleg (Antons' son) is kidnapped by the Great Worm children. Artyom and Anton attempt to rescue Oleg, but are later kidnapped by the Great Worm Children to be eaten after the two are interrogated. *The people themselves are not evil, but misguided by the priests and hypnotists. They trust the priests and hypnotists as they give the cannibals hope, as evidenced by the cries of a cannibal named Dron, who screams about being alone when the captured priest states his deceit. * Pavel suspects there is drilling rig used by the military of Polis; which could be also referred as The Great Worm by the followers of The Great Worm cult as they said the Great Worm keeps digging tunnels. * Artyom also talks about seeing something like a train when they were at D6. Pavel suggests the idea of the drilling rig and, as the D6 passages are the holy passages for the followers of this cult, The Great Worm is most likely to be the drilling rig. But nothing in concrete is said. * The Great Worm Children speak a very simplified form of Russian, probably due to their isolation. Category:Mutants Category:Metro Universe Category:Novel Category:Factions